Rebirth
by Airwalk55
Summary: Kagome sacrifices herself for her friends. The jewel brings her back on its own accord, but without memories. How will Inuyasha make her remember?Complete
1. The Ultimate Sacrifice

A/N: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, but I LOVE Inuyasha. Read my other fanfics pleeese! I am a lover of happy endings, so almost always, there will be a happily ever after. This is my 4th fanfic. Don't ask me why I'm telling you that it's my fourth fic okay?! I just wanna. Sorry if my Japanese words are wrong. Don't be offended because I have the definitions of the Japanese words in parentheses; they are there so if I wrote the incorrect Japanese word (I do this often), it'll still make sense. Italics are the thoughts of characters and (parentheses) are my thoughts. You have to read the entire story. It will end with Inu and Kagome. Do not stop reading because something you don't like happens! You will regret it!  
  
Rebirth  
  
Chapter 1: The Ultimate Sacrifice  
  
What am I going to tell Inuyasha! He doesn't know that I'm pregnant. He'll leave me. No one, not even Kaede, can tell that I am with child, but I can feel them growing inside me. I will never forget that magical night Inuyasha slept with me. He never told me that he loved me, but I don't care. I love him. I know he still has feelings for Kikyou and probably loves her, but I love him; and that's all that matters. I can't tell him yet. He'll be distracted, and I can't let that happen. We have to be focused when we fight Naraku.   
  
A few days later  
  
The fatal miasma seeped out of the root-like limbs as they pierced through Miroku, who was trying to protect Sango, and continued on to impale Sango as well. Their pained screams rang loudly in Kagome's ears until they were abruptly silenced as their bodies were filled with miasma. In a rage, Inuyasha soared into the air and cut the roots, but it was too late. Their dying bodies crumpled to the ground; death neared with every shallow, ragged breath. They were all wounded. Shippou already lay lifeless in the arms of a sobbing Kagome.  
  
"I'll kill you for that Naraku, you bastard!" Inuyasha bellowed at his long-time nemesis. "I won't let you get away with this!"  
  
"Kukuku. You think I'm that easily defeated? You worthless, weak little hanyou!" Naraku sounds extremely amused. Seemingly without much effort, he pins Inuyasha down with his root limbs. Inuyasha lay also near-death as he bled from numerous wounds.   
  
An arrow whizzed speedily at the evil fiend. Fury shone from the eyes of the archer. She had laid Shippou down gently and wobbled to her feet; she herself was sporting many wounds. Drawing another arrow from her supply, Kagome released another arrow.  
  
"Kukuku. There is no way you can beat me miko!" Naraku chuckled. Then…surprise widened his eyes as he fell backwards at the impact of a glowing pink, purification arrow.  
  
Kagome had put all her energy into this last arrow; her rage fueled her power even more, adding to her wrath. "Die Naraku! I banish you forever!" Kagome screamed. Naraku disappeared, leaving only a trace of ash, all that was left of him.  
  
Kagome fell to her knees. She was a bloody mess as well. Crawling over to Inuyasha, she whispered to him, not knowing that he could hear because he was semi-conscious. "Inuyasha, Ai shiteru (I love you.). I didn't tell you, but I am carrying your children. Go to Kikyou, my love. You will find out why and understand. Be happy. Don't mourn for me. Take care of Shippou for me, okay? And keep an eye out for Sango and Miroku. Tell my family what has become of me, my darling. My life and soul I give to you. Farewell I bid, my precious beloved. With one last kiss. May we find each other in another life."  
  
Tears coursed down her cheeks, the salt stinging her split lip and her various other wounds.  
  
Kagome. You love me? Children? I'm dying, not you! Why are you talking as if you were dying and we were alive! Your soul and life? Why would you want me to go to Kikyou? What will I understand!  
  
Kagome pressed her lips to his in a last goodbye and reached to her neck, pulling out the completed jewel. Knowing that the jewel had limits, she made a trade. Sacrificing her life, she gave life to her loved ones. To Inuyasha, Shippou, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku. Using the Shikon-no-tama, Kagome gave her life to her friends. Using her miko powers, Kagome, transferred her children into someone else. Her energy spent on the last arrow to kill Naraku and her life drained in trade for her friend's lives, Kagome was embraced by death.  
  
Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara, Shippou, and Miroku woke in surprise. Had they not died? Why then were they alive…and with no wounds! Where was Naraku? Looking around the virtually deserted battleground, their eyes flitted around tensely, searching for traces of Naraku. This search brought them to Kagome's still form.  
  
"Kagomeeeeee!" Shippou screeched as he hurtled his small body toward his adoptive mother. Tears flooded out of the young kitsune's eyes.  
  
"No!" Inuyasha howled in equal agony, racing toward Kagome as well. Sango collapsed against Miroku from this shock. Tears cascaded down their cheeks as they leaned against each other for support against this traumatizing outcome. Kirara's red eyes leaked as wetness coursed through her fur.  
  
Inuyasha tenderly cradled Kagome in his arms; Shippou clutched one of her hands tightly as he wailed with grief.  
  
"Kagome! Why did you leave me! Why did you sacrifice yourself! You should have left us to die as we would have! Why did you use the jewel Kagome! Why didn't you tell me you were with child! Why Kagome! Why! Come back to me!" Inuyasha roared.  
  
Gasping in surprise, Sango thought Kagome was pregnant? She sacrificed herself? Why are we still alive? We were on the brink of death.  
  
"Kagomeeeee! Noooooo!" Inuyasha's heart wrenching cries echoed throughout the forest.  
  
(What do you think! I wrote all of the chapters before posting so that there'd be less people trying to kill me.) 


	2. No Memories

Chapter 2: No Memories  
  
The sun shone brightly on the peaceful village. Laughter rang through the stillness as a group of small children played in a meadow. Unexpectedly, one of the children shrieked in fright at what they had just seen. As the little girl had been running, she had tripped and fallen, landing at eye level to a bloodied body. Her shrill shrieks called the attention of her elder brother who was watching over them. The handsome 18-year-old came running over to his little sister who was bawling. He carried a katana in his hand and was prepared to strike at the offending creature but stopped when he saw that it was a girl! He told his little sister Yume to quickly notify their mother and grandfather back at their cottage. When Yume ran off, he knelt by the injured girl and wondered who she was. Carefully, he picked the girl up from the ground and carried her to his home.  
  
"Ha-ha-ue (Polite form of mother)!" Kurama shouted as he neared the cottage entrance carrying the unconscious girl. He placed her down on the nearest bed, which was his. Kurama's mother came in a hurry, along with his grandfather.  
  
"Where did you find her?" (Kurama's mother)  
  
"She was out in the meadows. How do you think she got hurt so badly?"  
  
"It looks to be the work of some youkai." (Kurama's grandfather)  
  
Kurama's mother hustled them out of the room so she could clean the girl's wounds and dress her in something more appropriate. As she undressed the girl, she noticed a round, shiny, pink jewel hanging on a chain around the girl's neck. As she reached out to remove it, she found herself unable to move! "Kurama! Otou-san (father)! Come quick! I can't move! Help!"  
  
The two men charged in, thinking to find that the girl was a youkai, but what they found was not what they had expected. The girl still laid motionless on the bed and Ukina, Kurama's mother, was standing immobile with her hand poised over the glimmering jewel. Kurama's grandfather, Okina, gasped and murmured, "No, it can't be…the Shikon-no-tama." Okina quickly told them of the legend of the jewel that his grandfather had told him. (He never heard of 'legendary' Kikyou cause I hate Kikyou. No offense.) This was the sacred jewel that could either be used for great evil or great good. They all stared at the girl on the bed with wonder.  
  
A few hours later.  
  
Ukina was freed from the jewel's power, and the girl was cleaned up and dressed in a elegant, green kimono with gold embroidery. Kurama, Ukina, and Okina sat around a small fire cooking fish outside. Yume had gotten over her shock and was playing in the fields again. An unnatural silence, unlike the natural one before, drifted upon the village. All the birds and insects were quiet. Out of the nearby forest, a large, bird-like youkai appeared. It swooped down and captured the little Yume in its claws. Her screams fused together with that of her brother, mother, grandfather, and the other villagers.  
  
"No! My baby! No!" Ukina wailed.  
  
"Yume!" Okina and Kurama shouted.  
  
Back inside the cottage, the girl stirred. Even when she was unconscious, she sensed the danger. As instinct, she summoned a bow and arrows out of thin air and marched outside.  
  
The villagers didn't see the girl with the bow as they panicked. Cutting through the sky, an arrow streaked with precise accuracy straight at the youkai. It disintegrated into mere ash. The child was cocooned in an orb of pink power and lowered gently to the ground. Everyone stared in surprise, looking around to find the savior. Kurama's eyes locked on the girl, and he stared. She was beautiful. Silky, raven hair flowed down her shoulders. Chocolate brown eyes gazed at everyone.  
  
They all wanted to know who she was. She had to be a miko; her strength was incredible. Where was she from? Who was she?  
  
Walking over to the girl, Kurama said, "Arigato. We owe you our lives. What is your name?"  
  
"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am the protector of the Shikon-no-tama as it has chosen me."   
  
Unfortunately, this was all she could remember. She didn't know who her parents were, where she came from, etc.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Near Kaede's Hut~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sitting at his favorite perch on the Go-Shinboku tree, Inuyasha remembered Kagome's last words. Inuyasha, Ai shiteru (I love you.). I didn't tell you, but I am carrying your children. Go to Kikyou, my love. You will find out why and understand. Be happy. Don't mourn for me. Take care of Shippou for me, okay? And keep an eye out for Sango and Miroku. Tell my family what has become of me, my darling. My life and soul I give to you. Farewell I bid, my precious beloved. With one last kiss. May we find each other in another life.  
  
Why did you leave me Kagome? Why didn't you tell me you were with child? I love you Kagome, Oh Kami I love you. I never told you how I felt and now I will never get the chance to. I will do as you as, my love. I never told you right out that I don't love Kikyou. Oh Kagome, Gomen. Why did you give your life for us! Inuyasha howled loudly in anger and pain at his lost love.  
  
Inside the hut, Sango sat holding Shippou in her arms, comforting the wailing kit. Miroku sat beside her with and arm around her shoulder, and Kirara nestled at Sango's feet. They comforted each other at the loss of Kagome; they were unable to approach Inuyasha as he lashed out at anyone who approached. The only person that had been able to draw near to Inuyasha when he was in a bad mood was Kagome and now she wasn't here.  
  
Kagome, I will honor your last wishes. I will go to Kikyou as you asked, but I will not love her or even like her. You are the only one Kagome. I will adopt Shippou as he has lost you; I'll take care of the brat. I'll protect Sango and Miroku with my life; I couldn't protect you. I'll tell your family. I love you Kagome. I always will. There is no one else in my heart. I will find your body and give it a proper burial. I will find whatever stole you and slaughter them. I held you in my arms and laid you down on the bed, but when I turned around, you were gone. I'll find you once again Kagome. Wait for me. 


	3. Koga's Surprise

Chapter 3: Koga's Surprise  
  
Kagome had earned her right to stay at the village. She was now the miko who protected the community and healed the wounded. Kurama soon took a liking to the gorgeous girl who had dropped into his life. Though without memory, Kagome acted as she did before the happenings with Naraku. She was still the fun but polite girl with a flair of a temper. She found a liking toward the long kimonos rather than the short skirt she was found to be wearing, but she took the liberty to change a few things. The necklines now plunged down to reveal her pale throat and the sides of the kimono were split up to her waist on the sides. These were not frowned upon by the villagers because the low neck was more comfortable for the young miko and the slits were not meant to be revealing but to allow her to move rapidly with ease.  
  
Without knowing this herself because of her loss of memory, Kagome had become many times stronger. The jewel had chosen her to be it's permanent protector and possessor. The Shikon-no-tama had seen the purity and nobility in her heart and soul. It saw her absolute strength in all aspects. She was strong both in power and will. She showed courage and willingness to give her life to save others. Her senses and reflexes had also increased along with her powers; her senses were now almost as powerful as Sesshomaru's, and she could move as fast as one of Koga's wolves. Her miko's power had increased so that it was many many times stronger than that of Kikyou. Her senses did not need to be stronger though as her miko power warned her of everything around her for miles.  
  
Kagome and Kurama sat beside each other, Kagome healing a cut on his hand.  
  
"Does it hurt Kurama-kun?" Kagome asked in concern.  
  
"No. Not when you're healing it." Kagome blushed slightly but continued to inspect the wound.  
  
A pack of ravenous wolves dashed after their leader, Koga. (Koga had learned to move at tornado speed without the three jewel shards.) Hungry howls echoed through the forest as Koga led his pack toward the scent of food. When they cleared the trees, they ran right into an invisible barrier. Koga dropped onto the ground.  
  
"What the hell is this!" He looked into the barrier and gasped. There was the supposedly dead Kagome sitting with a man. How can she be alive!  
  
Kagome had calmly continued patching Kurama's cut even though she had sensed the wolves coming already. She had erected a simple barrier so she could finish what she was doing. Kurama looked up and then froze with horror. There were youkai just outside of the village! Why wasn't Kagome doing anything! He then noticed the wolves running into an invisible force and being thrown back..  
  
"Do not worry Kurama-kun. I knew they were coming. Just hold still and let me finish patching this cut. Stay still!"  
  
When she was done, she stood gracefully and glided toward the youkai. "Leave this village alone. You cannot enter."  
  
"Kagome! You're alive!"  
  
Huh? How does he know my name! Should I know him? Although her mind was in turmoil, Kagome kept her face stern.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Kikyou's Lair~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha, have you finally realized who you love?" Kikyou asked innocently, pretending not to know that Kagome was dead or that she knew she carried Kagome and his children. She had known the future bitch to be dead when she felt the girl's power transport her children from her own womb to hers.  
  
"I do not love you Kikyou. I never will. Kagome told me to come to you and I would understand. Tell me now Kikyou!"  
  
Kikyou opened her mouth to form a lie about the children being hers and Inuyasha's but found that she couldn't open her mouth. That damn bitch. Her power isn't allowing me to tell anything other than the truth about the children.  
  
"Kagome was pregnant with your twins, a son and a daughter. Upon her death, she had transferred her children into me so they could live. She figured that you loved me and that her pups needed a mother as well as a father." Kikyou said this unwillingly. Kagome's power had made it so that as soon as the question was brought up, Kikyou would be forced to confess.  
  
"I don't believe you. Kagome would never think that I loved you!" Did she really believe I could love this dirt clod? Oh Kagome! (He suddenly remembers the times he had been caught kissing Kikyou and Kagome had run off teary-eyed. "Oh Kami, Kagome. Did you really think that? Gomen. I'm so sorry Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. Did you mean for me to take Kikyou with me? I don't want to Kagome, but for you, I will do anything. "Come Kikyou, you are coming with me. I'm taking you to Kaede's to live there."  
  
Inuyasha brought Kikyou back to Kaede's. Miroku and Sango were shocked beyond belief that he would so quickly turn to Kikyou again. Shippou bounded out of the hut and flung himself at the hanyou screaming, "I don't want her here Inuyasha! Kagome wouldn't either! I hate you! I hate you!" Tears splattered Inuyasha's fire rat haori as Shippou clung to him, trying to punch the powerful hanyou.  
  
"Back off brat. I'm only bringing her with me because that is what Kagome wanted." Inuyasha growled as he pulled the small kit off him.  
  
Later that day.  
  
Sango and Miroku sat upon the flying Kirara as they followed Inuyasha. Inuyasha carried Kikyou in his arms as she was too 'sophisticated' to be carried on his back. Shippou flew in the front of the formation in his bubble form. Kikyou had said she sensed the jewel, completed, very faintly from very far away. They had quickly set out toward the jewel. Inuyasha felt empty inside. He did not like the constant smell of dirt and dead emanating from Kikyou.  
  
They neared the village where the jewel was sensed.  
  
Kagome sensed them coming; the wolf demon was still refusing to go. If she let down the barrier, she could defeat the entire wolf pack and the leader without much difficulty, but she was not vain like Kikyou. She wasn't certain that she could protect all the villagers when there was yet another wave of enemies coming with strong strength combined. She could also sense the oncoming of another force. This one's speed was greater than that of her own, she was sure. Decisions warred in her mind. Too late. Both opposing forces had arrived along with the already present wolves.  
  
From one side, a one armed, quick, white haired youkai appeared and from the other a white haired hanyou. The hanyou was accompanied by a woman and kitsune pup as well as a monk and a demon exterminator by the looks of their clothes. These two new groups stared at her as well!  
  
It can't be Kagome! 


	4. Confused

Chapter 4: Confused  
  
Kagome stood close to the edge of the barrier, positioning herself in the center of the three groups. Her attention was focused a bit more on the one-armed inu-youkai as she sensed that the extreme power emanating from this youkai was more powerful than any of the single enemies.  
  
"Leave this village be, or I will be forced to remove you." Kagome stated calmly. These strangers would not harm her new found home.  
  
Kagome! Is that really you! My friend! (Sango)  
  
Can you be truly alive? Or are you an empty shell like Kikyou? (Miroku)  
  
How can my reincarnation be alive! (Kikyou of course)  
  
KAGOME! (Inuyasha)  
  
So. My bother's wench is alive. How interesting. (Sesshomaru, of course)  
  
Shippou, having returned to his (Is Shippou male or female?) normal form, attempted to charge straight to Kagome to hug her. Tears streaming down his face, the little kitsune called out, "Kagomeeeeee!" Surprisingly, Kagome's barrier did not stop the small fox. He barreled on through.  
  
How is it possible for him to breach my barrier! Kagome thought in panic, though her expression remained stoic and expressionless. As the kitsune neared her, Kagome used a small amount of her power to lift the kitsune from the ground, stopping him from proceeding any further.  
  
"How do you know me?" Kagome asked the kitsune gently.   
  
"Kagome, don't you remember me? You adopted me!" Shippou wailed.  
  
Kagome stared with a blank expression as her mind did somersaults.  
  
Sango and Miroku approached the barrier but found that they could not enter as Shippou had. Inuyasha dumped Kikyou on the ground and strode forward only to be rebuked by the barrier as well. Koga and his pack had long decided that it was useless to try and enter the miko's barrier and didn't try again. Sessshomaru could not even move within five feet of the barrier. His intense impurity kept him from coming closer.  
  
"Kagome-chan, do you not remember any of us?" Sango inquired her friend.  
  
"I do not know any of you. You are a demon exterminator, so why are you associated with an inu hanyou and kitsune?" Kagome replied calmly as she set Shippou on the ground but did not release him from her hold.  
  
The peaceful conversation was interrupted by the screams of a little child within the barrier.  
  
"Kagome! Wah! There are scary youkai here!" Yume wailed as she ran forward and clutched Kagome's kimono tightly within her small fists.  
  
"There there Yume, the bad youkai won't harm you. I won't let them. Don't be afraid. Mamotte ageru. (I'll protect you.)" Kagome said soothingly as she sent waves of calm to the young child. "Kurama-kun, will you take Yume inside? Onegai (Please)?"  
  
Kurama quickly stepped up beside Kagome and persuaded his sister to come with him. "Of course, Kagome-chan."  
  
Witnessing this quaint, little exchange, Inuyasha grew increasingly jealous as he finally noticed the young man beside Kagome. Why are they being so familiar with each other?  
  
"You have frightened the villagers. I ask you all to leave or face the consequences." Kagome stated grimly. She would rather not harm them. Somewhere deep within, she felt a nagging feeling that they were allies, well, some of them.  
  
Kagome gritted her teeth, as she saw that none of the three parties were going to leave. "As you wish."   
  
With a blast of her energy, Kagome transported the wolf demon and his pack to their den. The remaining two groups were puzzled as to how this miko could have gained enough power to do such a thing. Their faces were astonished as they gaped at Kagome. (Excluding Sesshomaru, of course) Unexpectedly, Kagome's barrier wavered dangerously. As she had been transporting Koga, Sesshomaru had been hacking away at the barrier. This would have had no effect if it were not for the fact that Kikyou was sending a continuous barrage of arrows at the barrier. Kikyou had sensed the jewel and was determined to gain it to get what she deserved. She wanted her Inuyasha to be human as he was supposed to become before Naraku had destroyed all.  
  
Kagome had felt the wavering of her barrier as she sent the wolf demon on his way but had been unable to do anything.  
  
Sesshomaru hit the barrier again, and it broke. The look upon my dear little brother's face when I kill her will be amusing.  
  
Inuyasha, seeing what his brother wanted to do, howled in fury and charged at him with the Tetsusaiga raised.  
  
"Inuyasha! Stop! Don't be a fool! You can't beat him by yourself!" Miroku shouted at the hanyou.  
  
"Feh! Shut up!" Inuyasha brought his sword down but missed as Sesshomaru dodged quickly.  
  
"You are too slow dear brother. I shall cherish the look upon your face when you see your wench die!"  
  
Kagome stood frozen as she witnessed the two brothers. Did that hanyou just attempt to protect her? He has no idea what he's up against! As she moved to assist the hanyou that had tried to protect her, she found herself unable as she was forced to duel with the other miko present.  
  
Kikyou had stooped to the level of a youkai. In her grasp, she held Yume. The little girl was so terrified that she could not utter a single sound. "Give me the jewel, and I will return the girl unharmed" Kikyou said in a cold voice.  
  
Sesshomaru dodged again and with lightning speed, sank his poison claws into Inuyasha's midriff.   
  
Fury shone in Kagome's eyes. She literally began to glow. The jewel that hung around her neck glowed brightly so even Sango and Miroku could see it. Her power permeated the area. It stilled Sesshomaru. He had never felt power so great as what he felt now; she could actually challenge him! Knowing that the situation was now unsteady, he quickly withdrew his claws from Inuyasha, let him drop to the ground, and sped away into the forest. Kikyou had made a fatal mistake in threatening the child's well being. Kagome ran faster than thought possible and gently snatched Yume from Kikyou before the dead miko could react. With a single blast, Kikyou fell to the ground. The only ones left standing were Sango, Kirara, and Miroku standing in one corner and Shippou frozen still by Kagome's power. Kagome released the kitsune from her hold. "Leave this village" Kagome said coldly, angered at herself for having put Yume in danger. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou left quickly, thinking that Inuyasha would be able to fend for himself. They were not aware that Sesshomaru had injured him.  
  
They're gone. Good. Huh? Oh! I'm such a baka. I forgot about the hanyou and the miko.  
  
Kagome moved the miko and the hanyou onto her bed after she healed them. She figured that they were together. I'll just bed in a tree tonight. **sigh* 


	5. Jealousy

Chapter 5: Jealousy  
  
He stirred on the bed in the middle of the night. Kagome laid beside him, her scent teasing him. He reached out and pulled her nearer to him. She smelled of dirt and death. Wait. His eyes shot open. It was not Kagome.  
  
What am I doing in the same bed as Kikyou! What happened? Where is Sesshomaru? What happened to everyone? I know Sesshomaru pierced me with his poison claws, so why am I not wounded! Inuyasha hopped out of the bed and wandered outside. Kagome's scent was everywhere. He quickly found her location and was stunned to see her in a tree. Is she crazy? She'll fall and break her neck! He stepped closer and then jumped back in shock when Kagome's eyes shot open and she landed nimbly on the ground.   
  
"Go back to bed. You need rest. I will let you stay until you are rested and then you will leave" Kagome stated simply in a detached voice.   
  
Inuyasha stared at his love. He could do nothing right then. I will make you remember me Kagome. I will. Inuyasha nodded slightly and retreated into the hut. He sat in one of the chairs and promptly fell asleep.  
  
"Kagome-chan, are you sure that it is safe to let them stay?" (Kurama)  
  
"They are not strong enough to harm us Kurama-kun. Do not worry." (Kagome)  
  
"I'm just worried for your safety Kagome-chan." Kurama hugged Kagome.  
  
"I will not be harmed Kurama-kun." Kagome said while blushing.  
  
From the window, Inuyasha growled, seething in anger. How dare that human touch my Kagome! Kagome knew of their audience but chose to ignore it. Inuyasha charged out of the hut glowering at Kurama. His amber eyes glinted dangerously. Kagome quickly stepped in front of the hanyou.  
  
"You will not harm him." Before Kagome could say another word, Inuyasha grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers. Kagome was thrown into a vortex of old desires and feelings. It overpowered her, and she fainted in Inuyasha's arms.  
  
(Snippets of Kagome's memories while she is unconscious.)  
  
Wow. I suddenly have the urge to touch his ears. This is definitely not the right time or place.   
  
My name is Kagome! Ka-! Go-! Me!  
  
But I don't know any subduing words!… SIT!  
  
How could you, Inuyasha?…Can I stay with you Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha! Watch out! He has three shards!  
  
Inuyasha, no!…Die Naraku! I banish you forever!  
  
Inuyasha, Ai shiteru (I love you.). I didn't tell you, but I am carrying your children. Go to Kikyou, my love. You will find out why and understand. Be happy. Don't mourn for me. Take care of Shippou for me, okay? And keep an eye out for Sango and Miroku. Tell my family what has become of me, my darling. My life and soul I give to you. Farewell I bid, my precious beloved. With one last kiss. May we find each other in another life."  
  
"Kagome-chan! Are you alright? Wake up. Unhand her you animal! How dare you kiss her!" Kurama shouted at the hanyou.  
  
"Shut up baka, or I will shut you up. She is my mate." Inuyasha held Kagome possessively. Kurama stared in disbelief.  
  
With impeccable timing, Kagome woke. Her memory had returned when Inuyasha's kiss pulled the trigger. "Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome threw her arms around his neck and hugged him fiercely. "How could I have forgotten you! I should not be alive! I traded my soul for your lives."  
  
"Kagome, you're back." Inuyasha kissed her once again.  
  
Kurama stared. What? How is this possible. She gave her life for her friends? She loves him. I can tell. Is she really his mate?  
  
"Oh! Kurama-kun! Gomen!" Kagome said blushing a deep crimson.  
  
"I, uh, I'm going inside. I'll let you get reacquainted." Kurama scurried inside. If she is happy, so am I.   
  
Kikyou glared at the hugging couple. You have betrayed me once again Inuyasha. I shall see her die. Then you will come to me, and we will go to hell together.  
  
Later that night.  
  
Kagome tells Ukina, Okina, Yume, and Kurama her story. She began where she came through the well and was chased by mistress centipede and ended with her sacrifice to save her friends.  
  
"I must leave the village to rejoin my friends. I am asking your permission."  
  
"You may do anything you wish, Kagome. You are our village miko, but we can protect ourselves if time comes to do so. We will miss you Kagome." Okina said kindly.  
  
"Arigato! You are my family."  
  
The next morning, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kikyou gathered at the front of the hut to say goodbye.  
  
"I'll come back to visit you Yume. Don't cry. Here. Have this." Kagome handed the little girl one of her hair combs. "You can remember me by it."  
  
The little girl flung herself into Kagome's arms for one more hug and then backed away, crying, but smiling.  
  
They all said farewell to the young miko who had brought them joy and given them protection.  
  
"Oh! Before I forget, I set a strong barrier around this village to stop any youkai from entering. It will not prevent evil people from coming, but it will not allow the youkai entrance. This is my parting gift. I love you all." Kagome said as the three headed off into the forest.  
  
"Arigato! We'll miss you! Come back soon!" The villagers all called to Kagome.  
  
She is some girl. If only she wasn't already taken. I love you Kagome. I'm glad you are happy. (Kurama)  
  
Inuyasha stopped Kagome and gave her a kiss. Kikyou watched in anger.  
  
"Inuyasha, you have to carry Kikyou" Kagome said as Inuyasha stooped a little to allow Kagome on his back. "She cannot move as fast as us."  
  
"Us? Come on Kagome, I know that your miko powers have increased, but it is impossible for you to have gained my speed! (He had been battling Sesshomaru and hadn't seen her move to get Yume back from Kikyou.)"  
  
"Inuyasha. There are so many things you do not know. I will tell you when we get to Kaede's. For now, just carry Kikyou. Onegai (please)?"  
  
"For you Kagome."  
  
Kikyou watched this conversation with anger. How dare they ignore me. I will get them back. Watch out Kagome. I will get my Inuyasha back. I will get the Shikon-no-tama back from you and change Inuyasha to a human. I will. You just wait and see. 


	6. Reunion

Chapter 6: Reunion  
  
Inuyasha had watched Kagome zip through the forest ahead of him as he carried Kikyou. He stared in awe at her speed and agility. Her grace, beauty. He was mesmerized by her.  
  
I have you back now Kagome. I will never let you go. My friend, my love, my mate.  
  
Sango and Miroku sat on a log in front of Kaede's hut. They worried if Inuyasha was alright. He hadn't returned yet.  
  
Kagome, did he make you remember us? Will you be the same?  
  
Sango's thoughts were interrupted by the loud shout emitted by Shippou.  
  
"Kagomeeeeeee! You're back!" The red ball of fur hurtled at Kagome. He peered up at her, wondering if she had returned back to normal.  
  
"Shippou-chan! I'm so sorry about earlier." Kagome wasn't able to say much else as the arms of Miroku, Sango, and Shippou wrapped tightly around her. Kirara brushed up against her leg.  
  
"It is nice to see ye back Kagome." Kaede said from the doorway.  
  
"Kaede! Hi!"  
  
They were all hugging when Inuyasha entered the scene with Kikyou.  
  
That night.  
  
Miroku and Sango snuggled in a sleeping bag together. Shippou and Kirara slept not far off. Kikyou and Kaede were inside the hut. Sitting high in the Goshinboku tree, Inuyasha and Kagome snuggled together under the starry night sky.  
  
"Inuyasha. Aishiteru."  
  
"Aishiteru Kagome."  
  
The two nestled together as they slept. Both were finally content.  
  
The next morning.  
  
Kikyou looked at the sleeping couple with disgust. Hatred filled her. If I shoot her now, Inuyasha might try to protect her. I will get her when she bathes. I will.  
  
Sango and Kagome sauntered off to have a bath at the nearby hot springs. Inuyasha stayed behind to guard the village. (On Kagome's request) Kikyou was already at the hot springs. She had layered herself in all the spells she could to hide her location.  
  
"So, Sango, when's the wedding date?" Kagome asked bluntly as they both slid into the soothing spring.  
  
Blushing furiously, Sango said, "Well, umm, we don't really know. Miroku seems a little hesitant to commit. I can't figure out why."  
  
He's afraid that the wind tunnel will return even though Naraku is dead. Kagome thought.  
  
"Don't worry Sango. I'll go talk to him. I know he loves you and wants to marry you."  
  
"Arigato Kagome. I owe you."  
  
The two friends sat in companionable silence. Kikyou, meanwhile, was lurking in the shadows. Sneaking up on them, she drew an arrow and hit Sango, rendering her unconscious, soon to be dead. Kagome had been washing her hair and didn't notice, her thoughts swirling of Inuyasha. Kikyou reached for the jewel around Kagome's neck. As her finger's touched the jewel, she was thrown back, her fingers slightly blistered. The jewel was rejecting her touch.  
  
Kagome sat up in alarm. How could I have been so distracted? Sango! Kagome dove into the water and fished her unconscious friend out. Her anger boiled.  
  
"Kikyou, your rival is me. How dare you hurt my friends in a foolish attempt to get me. You will pay for the injury you have caused!" Kagome growled loudly. Her power spiked out everywhere. Her eyes glowed a deep purple-pink, like that of the Shikon-no-tama. With a single shot of her power, Kagome lifted Kikyou off the ground and moved her back to Kaede's.   
  
Inuyasha sat idly waiting like a puppy for Kagome to return. He leapt back in shock as Kikyou suddenly appeared on the ground before him. Huh? Did a demon attack? Where are Kagome and Sango? When did Kikyou leave the village? His answers were to be found quickly as Kagome strolled out of the clearing carrying a limp Sango.  
  
"Sango! What happened!" Miroku shouted as he hurried up to the girls, not noticing the sparks flying off the miko.  
  
"Move back Miroku, I need to get her inside and heal her." Kagome said calmly. Miroku looked up and finally noticed that Kagome was shooting sparks. He also just noticed Kikyou lying on the ground. His mind churned furiously and came up with one answer. Kikyou had attacked them.  
  
"Will she be alright?" Miroku hadn't witnessed the extent of Kagome's power and did not realize that Kagome was carrying Sango with ease.  
  
"Yes. Please stay outside." Kagome said as she entered the hut. Placing Sango down on a mat, Kagome kneeled by her friend. "I'm so sorry Sango. This is going to hurt." Kagome wrenched the arrow from her back, and Sango's body convulsed as she let out a loud, pained moan.  
  
Miroku waited outside anxiously. His heart bled every time he heard Sango call out. She was in pain, and he could do nothing about it.  
  
Kagome placed her hands over the bleeding wound and let her power seep into her friend. The gash closed completely, leaving only a ring of tender, pink flesh. Sango's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Kagome. Are you hurt?" Sango asked, not knowing the extent of her own injury.  
  
"I am fine Sango. This is all my fault. If I had been more aware, she wouldn't have shot you." The two friends spoke with each other for a couple of minutes before Kagome went outside to usher in Miroku. Miroku stared in awe. Sango was completely healed!  
  
Kagome walked outside to the still form of Kikyou. Kikyou stirred and woke. "Inuyasha, help! Don't listen to what she says. She went insane at the springs and shot Sango! Protect me Inuyasha. You promised." Kikyou said desperately.  
  
The shard sensed Kagome's intense, rightful anger and decided to return Kagome's children to her. As the fetuses were placed back inside Kagome's womb, she let out a gasp and visibly calmed. "Leave, Kikyou, or I will be forced to kill you."  
  
Inuyasha sat at the sidelines in a confused daze. He had vowed to forever protect Kikyou, but he loved Kagome. "I would suggest you leave, Kikyou." Inuyasha said as he finally decided what to do. "I will protect you no more."  
  
Kikyou stared in disbelief. Her seethed in anger. All of a sudden, she made a mad dash for Kagome. Before she could even get close to the miko, Inuyasha dashed forward and killed her with one sweep of his claws. "I will not tolerate anyone who attempts to injure my mate," growled Inuyasha fiercely. (Yippee! Kikyou is dead! Kikyou's dead!) Kagome stared wide-eyed at Inuyasha. She ran into his arms and gave him a big hug. Her love shone from her brown eyes. They held each other in a deep embrace as they kissed.  
  
"Eeeeeewww." Shippou said from the ground.  
  
Years later.  
  
The twins played merrily with Shippou, their brother. Sakura blossoms drifted around them. Inuyasha and Kagome had married at the shrine and now lived in the Sengoku Jidai era. The shikon-no-tama remained with Kagome and granted her wishes whenever they were necessary. Miroku and Sango were gleefully married and had a one-year-old son. Kagome checked Miroku's wind tunnel every month to assure him that it would not return and plague the next generations. Sesshomaru had known he was no match for Kagome and had left them alone. The great taiyoukai had actually ended up making an alliance with his little brother. Koga had tried to claim that Kagome was his woman and Kagome herself fried him. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and their children lived to ripe old ages. (Every illness encountered was quickly extinguished by Kagome herself, and if that was not possible, the Shikon-no-tama usually found their lives important enough to save. 


End file.
